


First on the Scene

by second_skin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Friendship, Gen, Lestrade-centric, Moriarty is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/pseuds/second_skin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Greg immediately knows what's at stake if Moriarty and Company are back.  An alternate ending for His Last Vow. A 221B fic (221 words, last beginning with B)</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	First on the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  **Please note the warnings.**   
> 

When Greg sees Moriarty’s face on the screen, he thinks perhaps—for the first time—he really understands the mad thrill that Sherlock experiences during every case they’ve ever worked together. Yellowed scraps of memory, logical leaps of this to that and that to the other; a seductive voice whispering in his ear, desperate to tell him the answer.

 

It's all there in Jim Moriarty's smile.

 

He tosses a fiver on the bar and races to the street where the cabbies wait, flashing his warrant card. The car flies through the city, screeching ‘round corners, honking at terrified pedestrians in its path.

 

A mass text will be faster than individual calls, if his hands can stop shaking long enough to get it right.

 

_Molly Hooper in danger if Moriarty team knows what she did._

_Send all available units to Bart’s._

 

Sherlock must be thinking the same. Maybe he and John are already there.

 

Greg races into the laboratory and sees her bent over the microscope, bright white lab coat freshly pressed. Unaware of the long-range rifle held by a steady, practiced hand taking aim from the window across the street.

 

She looks up and smiles.

 

No better way to die, he thinks, than wrapping a friend in a warm embrace. 

 

Bullets and sirens.

 

He falls forward--heart pierced. She falls backward.


End file.
